Galuna Sirens
Galuna Sirens is a guild exclusive to sirens that is situeted in the Galuna Island. It's strong but not very known among Earthland. The lider is Thetis Bellafont, a powerful Sirens and one of the oldest sirens at the existence. History The first archive teeling about Galuna Sirens was many years ago, when some chaotic pirates were making trouble at the ocean, so a group of Clergy sirens made a minor guild to defeat them. The Magic Council recognized the courage of the group and let them to found a legalized guild. They were famous for solving problems at beachs, but at these recent years, they were exploring more internal areas and being more active in the Guilds. Thetis also convoked some Clergy and them let all other classes to participate, but with some rules. Appearance Galuna Sirens guild is localizated near the temple at Galuna, and is a huge structure built into a cliff. It has an immense church, endowed with sculptures and paintings that show theocentric faith by Oceana. There is also a colony for members to live, and small shops, ideal for a living. When people enter at the guild complex, they can see various states and paintings showing the sea, some os them are about the first group of Galuna Sirens. Also a huge harbor where remains the warships of the guild, one of the best around the world. Culture The Galuna Sirens is a strict guild in the view of hierarchy and ranks, also there are some laws, like: If you kill a member of the guild, you must received the same thing that you gave to it, the death. But even with this mentality, the Sirens is very happy and love parties, alcohol and some rebels use excessive medicinal drugs. Arts The Sirens are very artistical, and a lot of Galuna Sirens members have Magical related with some form of art. They use magical ink, produced by mystical herbs to make them waterproof and a good conducter of spells. Write is a powerful gift to the Sirens, because they can hide treasures within the words of poems and literatures to protect from thieves and other criminals. Importance They are the Guardians of the Sea, protecting Fiore from pirates, warships, and illegal trade. Also have rellations with the Council, because they have many contacts with old and ancient magics, they are located at the Misterious Island of Galuna, place of demons, temples and a history elder than Fiore. Their leader is the High Mage of Beauty, one of the Five Great Mages. Hierarchy of Truths An important thing to note is that the hierarchy from the Galuna Sirens is very religious and every one have a part on it. Pope The Pope will always be a female Clergy Siren, who serves to Oceana. She has the power over the decisions, and everyone, even Thetis will obbey her. The Pope usually has divine powers, but in the Ancient History of Galuna existed a Pope with the powers of the Devil. It was the Green Age, a age full of food and money for the people, but inside, the Sirens popullation were corrupted with power. Atual Pope: Genma Scarabia Cardinals They aren't very powerful, and have to represent the Pope and Oceana in the world. The Cardinals will elect a new Pope and the previous die. Atual Cardinals: Liv Joanne, Lionnel Goldfish, Cacofonia del Galatea Priestess The Priestess, like the Pope, just have one person, and always be the leader of the guild. their mission is to kill all the evil and the danger to the sirens. Atual Priestess: Thetis Bellafont Deacons Every sirens, even a Plebeian Siren, can be a Deacon, but need to be older than 70 years. The function of a Deacon is to help, purify and celebrate the Mass. Some Deacons: Carla Gonoo, Monia Eleonora, John Figaredo, ... Guild Master *Thetis Bellafont S-Mages *Liv Joanne (Noble Siren) *Lionnel Goldfish (Clergy Siren) Category:Guild Category:Galuna Siren Category:Siren Category:Jesller Category:Magic Council